rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Garrick Everric
' Garrick Michael "Rik" Everric' (Gaehr-rick My-kil Eh-vehrr-rick) is a Half-Elven Battlemage. He is a direct desendant of Ariston Everric, the current Patriarch of the Everric Family as well as beingthe great-great Grandfather to Gabriel Everric and most of the modern Everric as well. He currently makes his residence in Yanille, Kandarin, serving as the Guildmaster of the Wizard's Guild, or the Aren Arcane Institute. He is a proud, confident man, being very secretive and very cryptic. Aside from this, he was an adventurer at the start of his life, like many throughout the world, as the bastard son of an Elven refugee and an Everric Mage, he had some liesure to travel about. Garrick was created and role-played by Matt. History This section covers the biographical history of Garrick Everric Origin and Early Life Garrick Everric was born in Yanille, Kandarin in the 68th year of the Fifth Age to the Lunar-Mage, Michael Everric and an Elven exile of the Iorwerth Clan named Firia. He was born with Michael's Lime-Green eyes and Jet-Black hair. As a young man, from about the age of five, he was taught how to read, and how to cast a spell by the age of six, to which, it was revealed that when he cast magic, his hair turned completely silver. He was talented, possibly due to his bloodline. And, for a while, he would consistently get into some mischief, like all do, but he always preferred the reading. As Garrick progressed with his life, he contined travelling along with his parents, and showing his skill with magic, becoming both a performer at twelve, and about six years later, a mercenary for hire. This was not enough for him, and perhaps it was his incredible ambition that kept him going on to travel. Garrick's skill with magic became unmatched in the areas he travelled, which primarily, happened to be smaller towns throughout the continent. After he had reached about twenty, Michael and Firia decided to return home, Garrick wanting to continue his adventures. At this, Garrick was gifted with a new familiar, a cat named Russ, who matched him quite well. Russ was strange, with jet-black fur and green eyes and he was revealed to have a demon within him, named Zoor'Kul, and was able to speak intelligently without an amulet of Catspeak or some other form of translation. Moon Clan and the Guild Garrick found this very interesting, and the two became fast friends. Garrick and Russ began travelling North, away from the Fremennik lands and to the Lunar Isles, to which Garrick began his Lunar Trials, learning a few new things about the Moon Clan, and learning some of their ways and magics. About four years later, at the age of twenty-four, Garrick finally realized that he hadn't aged a bit in nearly six years, and he departed the Isles to see his family, along with Russ. Only a few days later after returning from the Lunar Isle, while staying to the southwest of McGrubor's Wood and north of modern Hemenster, he was placed under attack by a group of five bandits, one was a mage, and went straight after him. Most of the bandits were lightly armored, and they quickly found themselves under the expanding form of Russ, who expanded to the size of a much larger cat (I.E. a Tiger), the skin stretching and revealing red stripes and his eyes changing to a bright scarlet. Garrick began charging his spells, seeing as it was night time, and began using the darkness to his advantage. His hair began changing into a light silver, he wielded his staff, eyes glowing a mystical amethyst hue. A crooked smile stretched across the enemy mages head, Garrick was quite surprised to see what Russ had just transformed into, only half-surprised, as he had already known that Russ was a demon-possessed cat. He continued to charge, and in only a few moments, a blast of fire was sent out toward his position. The wind around Garrick shifted quickly, and making use of this, Garrick sent his left hand forth, the non-staff wielding hand, and created a small headlong whirlwind, which made an effective wind-tunnel with the fire, easily allowing it to surge around him and dissipate, along with redirecting the stronger parts of the blast into the trees. Russ charged forth, paws treading quickly along the ground and then leaping toward one of the enemy bandits and then bringing a paw across his face, instantly knocking him out. The other unoccupied forces, the remaining three, including the leader of the force approached. Russ' follow up was to maul the bandit to death, all he was able to do was scream for two moments, the others seemed terrified, except for the leader of the group and the mage, who was preoccupied with Garrick. Garrick sent off a jet of water, aiming to preoccupy the attention of the mage, who was his elder, and his better by at least two decades. Garrick began to dodge the mage's attacks, running around in a circle to redirect his fire attacks elsewhere, and toward some of the remaining bandits. One bolt of fire hit the armor of the main bandit, melting it just slightly and causing him to be knocked away from Russ. Garrick smiled, continuing to use his superior agility and stamina to his advantage. He smiled jauntily as he began to tire out the old mage, by this time, Garrick was able to send off his own spells of water, utilizing a change in pressure of the water to make it hard, and throwing it in the form of a spear to the mage's chest. The mage took a moment to realize what had just hit him, standing there arms spread, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he dropped to his knees and then fell face first. The water spear broke apart and then simply left an open wound through the mans heart. Meanwhile, Russ fought the bandits leader, who, was a rather strong Fremennik Warrior and a man of incredible strength. He caught Russ with the pole of his axe, by the neck and slammed him into the ground, leaving him immobilized. He lifted it up over his head to continue with a killing blow. With this, a fire bolt collided with his chest, burning through a bit of the leathers. This made him stagger back, soon to find that the lanky Garrick rushed soon after, tackling him through a small, nearby tree, the sheer force of them both knocking it over. After rolling a few times, Garrick stopped rolling, as well as the man, they had been separated, Garrick only being about ten feet away from the bandit leader. The bandit leader stood silently, his axe was left by the tree, and he quickly scoured for it. Garrick's staff had been left far away, the pointed end of it facing towards him, using the basic knowledge of telekinetic magic that was taught by his father to call it to him. The staff began flying towards him, and within a few moments, it found the pointed end lodged within the left eye of the man, who had just picked up the magic. This was, by some spit of luck, and some skill by Garrick. After a short time, Garrick was breathing heavily, drenched in sweat, he was looking around. He left the bodies, retrieving Russ, who had reverted back into the small cat form that he usually held, taking his staff, the mans large axe as well. He charged a teleport back to Yanille, ending up just outside of the Wizard's Guild. He looked upon it, this was the first time that he was able to look upon its glory in the rising sun. He smiled, knowing it was his destiny to join. Sixth Age Garrick, after teaching Gabriel some magicks, teaching him alongside Garth Aren for three years, Garrick secluded himself from the family again for a short time, except those within Yanille, those being Evelynn, John and Allannah. He continued to watch over them for the next year, to which Gabriel returned, and they greeted each other warmly. Sadly, Gabriel had bad news, and it was that Arkaevum had struck a deal with Malphos. Gabriel yet lingered in Yanille for a short time, before returning to Varrock to scout around. Garrick teleported to the Everric home, finding himself already nearby to Arkaevum's bedroom, with Julie there. He greeted his great-great grandchildren, Arkaevum and Ravalan, and he soon removed the curse of Malphos. With it, Garrick returned to Yanille again, watching over a meeting between Samantha Leotrun and Allannah Everric, one of his great-great grandchildren. He stood, arms folded behind his back intently as he watched from the wall and they fought a couple of Ogre's. Garrick, a few days later watched over a group of the Rovins come to take Elijah and Dylan Rovin back to Hemenster, with Kota and Destro Rovins arrival. Garrick stood there, being normally brooding, and petting Russ, who asked about the Rovins presence there. A few days later, Ravalan was sent to Garrick, Garrick introduced him to Russ. Garrick greeted his great-great granson, one of many, rather warmly. Russ was a bit sarcastic watching as Garrick taught Ravalan something about Necromancy and raising his dead squirrel. He brought forth Aralius Everric, Garrick's own grandfather, a practitioner of Neromancy and a servant of Tamoras. Personality and Appearance Garrick is a powerful, cryptic, magnetic person. He is a very deep thinker, with most of that thought being emotional depth. Even so, he has learned how to suppress that when needed, and show a more apathetic side. He is confident and very intelligent. He is a very fast learner and an excellent strategist and tactician. Appearance Garrick stands at 6'1", and bears very defined facial features and pointed, slightly-larger-than-human sized ears. His cheekbones are high, his facial features are very defined, sharp, narrow, and his eyes are slightly smaller than most, as well as him having a slightly rounded nose. He has lime-green eyes and jet-black hair, like all Everric. His face is surprisingly free of scars, and despite being over a hundred years old, Garrick still appears very young due to some questionable techniques, and his heritage, and looks to be only in his early thirties. Notable Relations *Chris Aren- Chris is an old colleague of Garrick's, and Garrick's boss. Garrick, ever since their first meeting, has had unwavering respect for Chris' resolve, skill and ambition, to which, Garrick shares in the ambition and thirst for knowledge. *Gabriel Everric- Gabriel is Garrick's great-great grandson, and one of Garrick's newer students. Garrick is astounded by Gabriel's abilities, and sees Gabriel as one day being his better, and many others. *Ariston Everric- Some of the notable bits and pieces of Ariston's history had been kept, as well as his teachings. Although Garrick has never met Ariston, he values Ariston's teachings and follows their ideals. *Russ- Russel or Russ, is Garrick's closest and oldest friend, in reality a demon by the name of Zoor'Kul, differing from a Hellcat, as he can alter his size to match that of a modern day tiger. *Arathorn Everric- One of Garrick's great-great grandsons, and a formerly public student, now secretive private student of Garrick. Garrick tries his best to guide Arathorn down the right path, as well as his other descendants. *Michael Everric- Michael is Garrick's father, and the two have a pleasant relationship, as in the past, they fought alongside one another to defeat Aralius, Michael's father, and Garrick's grandfather. They have remained rather close ever since. *Robert Everric- Robert Everric is Garrick's great-grandson who serves under Garrick at the guild. Trivia *Garrick's name comes from the German, Garr meaning "Spear" and Rick meaning "Power". *Garrick's favorite colours are blue, purple, red and black, and he dresses similarly to members of the Aren family. *Garrick was once considering to become a Zarosian, Zamorakian or even a Galethornian under Chris, but he decided against those and went for Godless, as he found that Worshipping any seemed to be slightly pointless. *Garrick's hair changes to Silver when casting higher levels of magic, and he prefers to use Ice Spells. *When he is in need to be hidden, Russ is held within Garrick's amulet. *Garrick, like his ancestor Flavia Everric, is a Half-Elf mage of significant power. *Garrick's wand, Ligno Mortis, belonged to his ancestor, Orion Everric, the son of Ariston Everric. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Crossbreeds Category:Elf Category:Mage Category:Lunar Mages Category:Battlemage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Magic Category:Guild Category:Moon Clan Category:Everric Family Category:Summoners Category:Cursed Category:Aren Category:Noble Category:Neutral Category:Lawful Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Married Category:Scholar Category:Godless Category:Adventurer Category:Kandarin